U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,283 (Coscarella 2004) discloses a backwater valve assembly with a removable valve member. Backwater valves prevent a reversal of flow. They are commonly buried too deep in the ground to access by hand for servicing. It is desirable for the valve member of the backwater valve to be removable for servicing and replacement at any depth. There may also be circumstances where there are extraordinary reasons why the removal of the valve member is desirable in order to intentionally allow a reversal of flow to occur.